The Adventures of Lily Potter at Hogwarts
by Saffy Dumas
Summary: These are a set of stories about the youngest child and only daughter of Harry and Ginny Potter and what she gets up to at Hogwarts


**The Adventures of Lily Potter at Hogwarts**

"Over here!!" whispered the distinctive voice of Lily Luna Potter, daughter of Harry and Ginny. "Quick before Roxanne finds out!"

Lily was the one most people would have thought would have followed in her mother's footsteps, yet she was following the path of her father a lot more. Mischief was one of Lily's traits at Hogwarts, yet she'd never been caught. Although shy and reclusive at the beginning of the year, her dorm mates, Ellen, Alannah, Donna and Carla had really brought her out of her shell.

This particular afternoon saw Lily and Ellen trying to get into the kitchens at Hogwarts. They knew the entrance was concealed behind a portrait of a fruit bowl in a corridor off the Entrance Hall, but it was tricky, as Lily's cousin and Gryffindor Prefect, Roxanne, was on the look out. Roxanne's father, George, had told her to keep an eye on Lily, and today was no different. As Lily stood at the doors of the Entrance Hall, she spotted Roxanne lurking near the house point hourglasses.

"Damn! Why did Uncle George have to tell her to look out for me?" Lily said quietly as Ellen finally joined her.

"Why is Roxy always around everywhere we go?" moaned Ellen.

"Because my Uncle George is a prat sometimes," replied Lily, giggling slightly. "We'll have to make it look like we're going back to the Common Room and maybe she'll follow," Lily stated, thinking on her toes. Ellen nodded, and the pair walked into the Castle.

"Lily?! Where are you off to?" Roxanne's voice rang through the Entrance Hall. Lily spun to face her cousin, who looked highly suspicious.

"We're going back to the Common Room, Roxy. Why?" replied the youngest Potter, the innocence in her voice sounding so genuine.

"Uh… I was just wondering, that's all," replied Roxanne, although she still looked very suspicious. "Alright, off you go then, Lily. Ellen," she continued, turning round and going towards the Grounds.

"We'll go up a couple of floors and then come back down, ok?" Lily said to Ellen, who nodded in agreement. As the two young Gryffindors head to the First Floor, Lily's name was called again.

"Miss Potter?" came the voice of the Hogwarts Herbology teacher and Gryffindor Head of House, Professor Neville Longbottom. Lily turned to face him.

"Yes, Nev… uh… Professor Longbottom?" she said, trying to keep up the innocence act. Neville came towards the pair and smiled at Lily.

"I've been meaning to ask you if your parents have spoken to you about your Herbology grade. I sent them an owl a couple of weeks ago," asked the teacher, his boyish charm still lingering about him. Lily smiled.

"They said it's wonderful and that they'll be in Hogsmeade next weekend," she answered, turning to wink sneakily at Ellen.

"Really?" wondered Neville becoming lost in his thoughts. "How wonderful…" He turned around and headed in the opposite direction. Lily sighed as Ellen stood by her side.

"That was close!" she exclaimed, grinning at Lily. "Shall we go back now?" Lily nodded at went back in the direction they'd just come from.

Stood at the top of the marble staircase, Lily quickly scanned the Entrance Hall for any signs of Roxanne. All was clear. The two girls swept down the staircases and darted into the corridor leading to the kitchens. Portraits lined the walls all along the corridor, all of them depicting food.

At the end of the corridor was the image of a fruit bowl.

"Uncle Ron said you have to tickle the pear to get in," Lily whispered, looking round to make sure no one was about. Ellen stepped up to the portrait and began to tickle the pear with her forefinger. It began giggling and squirming before it turned into a door handle. The girls were amazed.

"Shall we?" Ellen asked, a little nervously. Lily nodded and grasped the handle. Pushing, the door swung open to reveal a cavernous room the size of the Great Hall. The girls' faces' were a picture of wonder. They stepped inside and saw that on one of the walls, there was a plaque, which stated:

**This plaque hereby commemorates  
****the death ****of  
Dobby, a free Elf.**

Lily smiled. She remembered, all too vividly, the story her father had told her about being caught in the Malfoys' manor and how Dobby had saved him and her Uncle Ron and Aunt Hermione.

"Welcome Misses!" squeaked a voice suddenly. Looking down, Lily saw the face of a house-elf she thought she recognised.

"Kreacher?" she asked nervously. The house-elf smiled.

"I is not Kreacher, Miss. I is Fallow. Kreacher is my dad," squeaked the elf, her high-pitched voice ringing with happiness.

"Excuse me, Fallow. I didn't know Kreacher had a daughter," Lily replied, a little startled at the revelation. Fallow smiled again.

"I knows who you is, Miss. You is Miss Lily, Master Harry's daughter," Fallow stated, her smile still evident. Lily grinned.

"Uh… yeah I am. This is Ellen, by the way," Lily said, indicating her friend. Ellen smiled at Fallow as the elf curtseyed.

"I is pleased to meet you, Miss Ellen," said the small elf. The girls could tell that Fallow could not be more than a few years old, as she looked extremely young and she had an air of youth about her. Lily and Ellen both smiled again, as Fallow continued to speak.

"I is most happy to serve you, Miss Lily. What can I gets for you?" The two First Years exchanged looks before turning to Fallow.

"Cake!" they said at the same time, grinning from ear to ear. They heard a clatter, as a dozen house-elves bore a platter of cakes, from Victoria Sponge to Chocolate Gateau. Lilly and Ellen's faces lit up as the platter stopped in front of them.

"Thanks, Fallow!" the girls said quickly before grabbing as much cake as they could off the platter. Lily's sweet tooth over powered her as she tasted the rich and smooth chocolate cheesecake, and Ellen moaned her appreciation as she bit into a lemon tart. The two girls stood munching on their cakes for several minutes, before realising what time it was.

"Damn! It's nearly dinner, and Roxy'll be on the prowl again!" Lily whispered to Ellen, as the house-elves forced more cake on them. Behind the platter of cakes, Lily and Ellen could see that at least a hundred more house-elves were getting dinner ready to be sent into the Great Hall.

"Um… we need to go now, but thanks so much for the cake, Fallow," Lily said quickly.

"Yeah. It was really great!" Ellen added. Fallow smiled, a little embarrassedly albeit. Lily grinned at her.

"I is pleased to help you, Miss Lily," squeaked the elf, still smiling. "You is free to come back when you likes, Miss Lily and Miss Ellen!"

"Great!" exclaimed Ellen.

"Thanks Fallow," Lily said, excitement evident in her voice. Lily saw the young elf look at the other elves in the kitchen, and all of them were beaming their appreciation at the fact the two young Gryffindors had enjoyed their food.

"We'll be back soon, Fallow. It was really nice to meet you," Lily said, turning to head for the door. Ellen nodded in agreement. Fallow smiled.

"I will waits for you to return, Miss Lily," she squeaked, and then she turned her back on the girls so as to help the rest of the elves prepared dinner to be sent to the Great Hall. Ellen and Lily smiled at each other, as Lily reached for the door handle.

Checking that it was all clear to leave, the girls shut the door on the kitchen and watched the pear return to its original shape. The girls hurried along the passageway and Ellen stepped out into the Entrance Hall first.

"No sign of Roxanne!" she whispered to Lily, and, grinning, young Lily Potter emerged from the corridor. The two girls smiled happily at each other, having enjoyed themselves very much down in the kitchens. They jumped as the bell rang behind them to signal dinner time, and, quietly joining the slow-forming mass gathering in the Entrance Hall, the girls managed to slip into the Great Hall, and people were none-the-wiser to their antics of the day just gone by.


End file.
